The Phantom Pun
by Lemonade Ninja
Summary: Bella and Edward watch The Phantom of the Opera, Bella comes up with a funny pun and Edward ... he's just confused. And Alice? Well, Alice is laughing hysterically. Short One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, or _The Phantom of the Opera_, but I do own the pun.

**Title: **The Phantom Pun

**Summary**: Bella and Edward watch _The Phantom of the Opera_, Bella comes up with the most hilarious pun ever, and Edward ... he's just confused.

**Author's Note: **So, here's a one shot that I came up with the other day, when I was watching _The Phantom of the Opera_ with my best friend, Chelsea (or Lennon Drop). I commented on the playing of the organ, and that led me to say the pun that Bella says. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Phantom Pun**

(Bella's Point of View)

"So, which movie do you want to watch?"

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room on the comfortable leather couch, with my leg propped up on a pillow on the coffee table. It was a Saturday, and I was over at the Cullen's for the day while Charlie worked at the station; I couldn't exactly walk around on my own without the crutches yet, and Charlie didn't want me in the house alone.

I shrugged, not really caring. "I don't care. You pick."

Edward's eyes quickly scanned the shelves of DVD's, and then pulled one off the shelf. He showed the front of the cover to me. _The Phantom of the Opera_ was the movie that he held in his hand. "How's this one?" he asked, smiling. I knew that the whole Cullen family absolutely loved the movie.

"Gerard Butler? Sure," I said.

He popped the movie into the DVD player and came to sit next to me, pulling me against his chest.

Just as it started, Alice glided into the living room.

"Hey, Bella. I heard upstairs you two were watching _The Phantom of the Opera_. Can I join?" she asked, sitting down on the armchair. She had an amused grin on her face.

We sat watching the movie in comfortable silence for about ten minutes, and then Edward asked, "What about Gerard Butler?"

I blushed as Alice giggled. "Well, I kind of had a thing for him when the movie first came out."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "A thing?"

"Eh, well, I mean, he's absolutely handsome. Wouldn't you agree?" I asked Alice. She nodded. "And he's freaking gorgeous when he's singing opera."

Edward glanced at the screen, and then looked back at me. "You think he's handsome?" There was a smidgen of jealousy in his voice, and that made me grin.

I nodded. "But, I mean, you don't do him justice. I still think he's handsome, but that was before I met you. You are much handsomer than him."

His mouth turned up in a smirk. "You think I'm handsome?"

I nodded again. "It's all in the hair with you. And your smile."

Alice burst out laughing.

Edward grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. "You think my hair is … sexy?"

My cheeks burned like I had a fever. "Yes. It's just the perfect amount of messiness."

Edward rolled his eyes and we continued to watch the movie.

The next few minutes were spent watching the movie. Christine, the main character, began to walk through the mirror, absolutely entranced by the sound of the Phantom's voice. And then, the Phantom told her to take his hand.

Christine did as he said, and just as she touched his hand, the beautiful massive playing of the organ started up.

Alice started giggling.

"Hey, Edward," I said.

"Hmm, yes, my love?" he said, looking over at me.

"Do you know what I just thought of?" I asked. "Did you ever notice how massive the organ playing is?" He nodded. "Well, it's like the liver."

Alice fell off the armchair, laughing hysterically.

Edward just looked at me, confused. "What about the liver?"

I started giggling as I explained. "Well, the organ playing is massive, or large, and the largest organ in the body is the liver. Don't you get it? The massive organ playing in the movie is like the liver! In the movie, it's like the liver is talking!" I was starting to laugh along with Alice.

I looked at Edward. He was just sitting there, looking immensely confused. The look on his face was absolutely adorable, and that only made me laugh more.

"I … I don't get it," he muttered.

And then we heard Emmett yell from upstairs, "I GET IT!"

And that only caused me and Alice to laugh even harder.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it. Sorry if it's kind of lame. I thought the pun itself was lame, and I didn't really laugh my head off as hard as Bella and Alice did, but me and Lennon Drop still found it pretty funny. Even my dad thought it was funny. My mom, however, didn't really get it.

For the readers of _Life's New Step_, that will hopefully be updated this weekend, if not early next week. I have new eyes on that story now, and I have decided to start writing that story again.

Read and Review please, and PLEASE tell me what you think. Lemonade Ninja.


End file.
